


Walls Up

by Silver_Platinum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of klance at the end, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), The real Shiro is here, sad keith, the team as a family, there’s some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Platinum/pseuds/Silver_Platinum
Summary: The team decides to chill a bit watching the vlogs they made a couple of days ago. What they didn’t expect was Keith’s vlog to break their hearts...





	Walls Up

The last few weeks the team luckily didn’t received any alarms of attacks from the Galra Empire. A couple of days ago Coran had the idea of making videos about each member of the team talking about something they like or anecdotes of their life back on earth. Everyone was fine with the idea, well... almost everyone.

“So, what do you think?” Coran was excited about his new idea, he share it almost immediately to the paladins with his typical excitement and bubbly personality.

“You want us to make... vlogs?” Pidge asked confused by the idea.

Allura looked at them with even more confusion than Pidge “What’s a vlog?”.

Lance stood up from the couch on the resting area and cleared his throat “So... vlogs, huh?” He crossed his arms and made a proud smirk “You’re lucky that you have an expertise in the subject aboard this castle” He made a finger gun to Coran and winked.

Allura rolled her eyes “That doesn’t answer my question”.

Shiro snorted “A vlog is a video where people are shown telling some anecdote or doing some stuff they like”.

Hunk nodded to that “Yeah, a vlog it’s what Coran just suggested”.

The princess eyes light up and she started clapping “What a fantastic idea Coran! That way we could leave this video for the future generations of paladins!”.

Keith was leaning against the wall, away from the team as always. In his opinion, the vlog was a stupid idea, but of course he wouldn’t say it out loud and risk being tagged once again as the loner of the team or getting a small pep talk from Shiro telling him to be more open to his teammates.

”Oh!” Hunk jumped from his seat “I could teach some of my recipes! Or maybe talk about how everything was back at home on earth!”.

Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose “Yeah! And I could talk about some robotics and cool stuff like that”.

”Maybe you could share some anecdotes too, Pidge” Shiro pointed.

”Nah, that’s boring!”.

”I would actually like to know how you managed to enter the Garrison so easily” Hunk pointed.

”A hair cut, a change of name and a computer. That’s it”.

”Do whatever you want to do!” Lance exclaimed and slumped back into his seat crossing his leg and arms “In my case, I’ll give some flirting tips and maybe some beauty tips too” He jumped once again from his seat “Oh, I know! How about this: how to have a perfect skin and hair even in space!”

“Or you could talk about Cuba” Hunk suggested.

“Or I could talk about Cuba” Lance conceded “I don’t know I’ll just improvise”.

Keith listen to the conversation they were all having, he didn’t want to be here, he knew that if he tried to leave everyone would notice, so for now... he would just stick around and pretend to actually like the idea, even if it’s actually eating him alive. As long as they don’t ask him what he is going to talk about in his vlog, everything would be fine.

Shiro notice the lack of talking of Keith and decided to change that “What are you talking about, Keith?”.

And... BOOM! Everyone was now looking at Keith with expectant eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to get the words out of his mouth “Eh... I...”.

“Pffft, I bet he’s talking about knives or how to be emo in space” Lance said followed by a laugh.

Pidge snorted “At least he’s not talking about beauty products and how to get rejected tips”.

Coran cleared his throat “Let’s hear what Keith has to say”.

Everyone looked back at Keith once again ‘Thanks Shiro and Coran for making this harder than it already is!’ He thought and shrugged trying to suppress his strong feelings of embarrassment “I guess I’ll just improvise”.

“Told you... emo stuff”.

That’s it, Keith got up from his position on the wall and looked at Lance with anger “Could you just shut up!?”.

Lance reacted and returned the angry frown to Keith “I’m just telling the truth, mullet!”.

“Why you...” Keith got closer to Lance, only to be stopped by Shiro with a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop it you two!”.

“It’s Keith!” Lance pointed at him “He’s just acting antisocial and impulsive as always”.

“You’re the one who’s acting like a total dick!”.

“I SAID STOP!” Shiro shouted once again “Were suppose to be a team, so stop this nonsense!”.

Keith got a few steps away and crossed his arms ‘Well donde Kogane, now Lance hates you even more’ He said to himself.

The tense environment took over th scene. Allura noticed it and decided to break it a bit “So... Coran, when can we start recording?”.

“Actually I already made one of myself, so any of you can be next when you want to”.

Hunk rised his hand akwardly “I could go next”.

“Perfect number 2!”.

”Oh! I want to go after Hunk!” Allura said with excitement.

”Ok, the order will go like this: Hunk, Allura, Pidge...”.

“Can i be the last one?” Pidge interrumpted him “I’m not a big fan of cameras...”.

“No, the faster you do it, the faster you’ll get rid of the pressure” Coran cleared his throat and pointed at Shiro “After Pidge would go Shiro, Lance and finally Keith”.

Lance looked at Coran with sad eyes “Aaaaw, why I gotta be one of last ones?”.

“You and Keith are the last ones because of your unnecessary fighting for every single thing”.

Lance crossed his arms and rolled his eyes “It’s Keith’s fault”.

Keith let out a big sigh and decided to leave before he exploded once again to Lance “I’ll got to my room”.

Shiro nodded “Will let you know when it’s your time to record”.

He didn’t sayed anything and just left the room, feeling the eyes of everyone on his back ‘Pushing people away as always...’ He shook his head and decided not to give it so much thinking to the subject.

Hunk started recording a couple of minutes later, the recording was being faster than they expected. Coran said there was no need to prepare or rehears, the only thing they gotta do is sit and start talking or showing something that they like, so the things came out fast. In total the recording took about three days; Allura talked and showed some pictures of Altea; Pidge was a bit uncomfortable at first but then she started talking about computers and coding wich made her looked extremely comfortable, Shiro talked about his time in the Garrison and some things about his time captive in the Galra ship, Lance was the one who took longer by giving some tips and then talking passionately about his life back at Cuba with his family, Coran actually congratulated him for being so natural to the camera. And then... Keith.

Keith was on his room when Coran knocked on his door, he knew what it meant and he wasn’t ready at all.

He opened the door and found Coran holding a strange Altean device that looked like a camera ”Time for your vlog, red paladin!”.

Keith groaned “Is it... really necessary?” He scratched the back of his head.

”Well of course! This video will endure for eternity as a memory of the second generation of the paladins of Voltron!” He said with such an excitement that made Keith a bit more nervous “This would also be such a good record for the future generations!”.

”It’s just that... I’m bad at this kind of things”.

“Nonsense, you’ll love it!” Coran brushed him off ”Get into your paladin suit and reach me in the recording room!” The mustache man ordered and left almost sprinting.

Keith leaned against his door room and let out a big sigh “Let’s just finish this...” he said to himself.

Keith did what Coran instructed; he changed into his paladin armor and head to the recording room, apparently the castle had this room because they used it to record some tutorials of how to do or get some things. Coran said that himself was great with the camera thanks to his experience making all that videos and even participating on them.

When Keith opened the door he found a table with a chair in front of a camera. Coran seemed to be still adjusting the camera and preparing some other things.

“Take a sit number 4”.

He sat in the chair in front of the camera, just by being in front of it made him nervous.

“And... ready!” Coran announced “When you are ready Keith”.

He looked at Coran “Are you going to be here?”.

“I have to watch the video recorder”.

“Okay” He gave a big breath and nodded “Let’s just finish this”.

Coran pressed a button on the camera and gave a thumbs up to Keith for him to start.

He crossed his arms and started talking “I’m Keith, the pilot of the Black lion...” He looked to the side a bit clueless “What should I say?” He murmured and then closed his eyes trying to look serious “I’m a paladin, I fly the black lion” He opened his eyes “I...” He unfolded his arms in frustration and looked once again at Coran “I said that already. see? This is why I’m bad at this. What else am I supposed to tell you?”.

Coran pointed to the camera and made him a sign to say something else.

“Okay, um... I guess I’m part Galra” He said, that being the first thing to come to his mind in the moment, he looked at the Blade of Marmora and decided to bring it out “I guess being part Galra is a big deal...” He observed the Blade “That might explain why I was never really good at connecting with people...” He played with the Blade in his hands, trying to avoid the camera and then leaving it once again in the table “It’s like that one time Lance suggested a chant for the team” He placed a finger on his temple “I still don’t understand why wouldn’t I just say Voltron” He let his hands fall in the table “It-its so much faster! One person says it, alright? Done!” He hits the table with his fists angrily “I say Voltron and then the chant is over!” He got closer to the camera “It doesn’t have to be complicated!”. Coran looked at him a bit worried and Keith let his back hit the chair a bit more calm.

He closed his eyes in show of his repentance “I-I am so sorry, I’m so sorry, I guess... I’m a bit of a temper some” He remembered that times when he shouted to his teammates, make some harsh decisions thanks to his impulsiveness and even his many fights he had with Lance by stupid disagreements. ‘Don’t cry now Keith, promise you won’t cry’ He said to himself.

He opened his eyes once again “I don’t know why I am that way, maybe... I’m naturally untrusting because my mom left me...” His voice started to crack “So, instead of accepting people into my life... I push them away before... they reject me” Coran looked at him sympathetically and Keith let himself slump back into the chair in frustration.

He closed his eyes “Guess I have some walls up...” He started rubbing his fingers together as a stimming action. He stayed quiet and let his head fall into his hand, feeling the tears menacing to come out, Coran was bout to talk to him when he reacted and rised up the head to face the camera with watery eyes. His impulsive manners leaded him to hit the table even harder than last time with his fist and letting his face fall, entirely looking at the table, with his hair hanging and his face out of the camera picture.

“I’m-im outta here” He shook his head and let a sniff come out involuntarily “Get me out of here!” He stood up from the chair with despair “I’m outta here!” He shouted again, getting away “I said I wouldn’t cry!” He was at the verge of tears.

Coran ended the video and saw Keith cleaning his eyes on the corner of the room “Oh, my boy...”.

Keith sniffed “I-I’m so sorry Coran, I-i just can’t...” He stormed of the room covering his face.

“Keith, wait!” Coran shouted and followed him.

Keith sprinted to his room knowing that Coran was following him. He hit the pad of his door and locked it with him inside, he leaned against the door panting and crying at the same time, he covered his face and started to slide down the door.

“I’m such a stupid weak person...” He said between tears and sobs.

Coran knocked the door behind him while calling his name “Keith? Keith are you okay?”.

He didn’t had the courage to answer, he just broke down in front on Coran a couple of minutes ago, how was he going to face him now?

“Keith if you don’t open this door right now, I’ll open it myself!”.

Keith got his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms on top of his knees, sobs escaping his mouth and tears falling without control. He just didn’t wanted to be rejected, why he had to be this weak? He knew that he should just push all of the team away, it was probably for the best...

The door slide open behind him, he almost jumped from the sudden movement, Coran was absolutely no joking when he said he was going to open it himself. Keith covered his face with his hands even though there was no point on it anymore. Coran entered, closing the door behind him and then kneeling in front of the crying paladin in the floor.

“It’s okay, my boy, it’s okay...” He reassured giving soft pats on his shoulder.

Keith didn’t dared to face the older man, he was way too ashamed.

Coran ruffled kindly his hair “Do you want to talk about it?”.

Keith didn’t answer he just continued sobbing in front of Coran, he knew he could trust him, so he swallowed and reunited all his strength in letting out come coherent words.

“I-im s-s-sorry Coran, I-I ruined the video” He managed to say between his awful breaths and tears.

“Aw, Keith...” Coran hugged him “There’s no need to apologize”.

Keith didn’t knew what to do, he wasn’t used to people showing love affection to him. But his mind betrayed him, he let his head slump into Coran’s shoulder and hugged him back, even more tears coming out of his eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me right now what is wrong, but I would really like to help you my boy”.

Keith nodded “Thank you, Coran...”.

Coran break the hug and placed his hand on the current black paladin shoulders “Are you better now?”.

“I... suppose” He wiped away some tears.

The older man smiled at him “You want to go eat something?”.

Keith shook his head “N-not really, I... I need a little bit of time alone”.

Coran nodded and stood up “Alright then, I’ll go eat dinner with the team”.

“Could you...”.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell them you weren’t feeling well and you went to bed earlier” He winked at Keith.

Keith managed to crack a small smile “Thank you, Coran”.

“I’ll bring you something to eat later, okay?”.

“Thanks” Another tear came out of his eye, he was still very sensible by what just happened a couple of minutes ago.

Coran was about to open the door when Keith remembered something very important “Wait!” He stood up from a jump.

“Yes?”.

“Could you not show the video to them?”.

”I wasn’t planning too, I respect your privacy Keith” He answered with a smile “We can record it once again tomorrow if you want?”.

Keith shook his head “I don’t care if you use that video for the record, I just...”.

“Don’t want the team to see it?”.

“Yeah...” He sighed “Please”.

“Considere it done, my boy!”.

“Thanks again, Coran”.

Coran nodded “You should rest, it mustn’t be easy this kind of things”.

Keith nodded this time and sat on his bed. Coran waved at him and got out of his room. Keith let himself slump on his bed, feeling the tears forming once again in his eyes.

“Why can’t I just be like them?” He curled up in his blankets and started crying silently.

Coran walked to the dinning room, he had to pretend he didn’t just saw the young paladin in such a low spot, he knew that Keith wouldn’t like the team knowing or suspecting that something was wrong with him. When he entered he saw everyone already sitting in the table and eating some earthly dish that Hunk had prepared, he would had been lying if he said that it didn’t smell awesome.

“Mmm, what a wonderful smell!” He exclaimed taking his seat on the table.

“Yep, fresh from the oven” Hunk pointed to the plate that had some weird kind of pizza.

Pidge was enjoying so much her food that she was making noises and totally melting by the flavor “This is awesome!” She said between bites.

“Indeed it is” Allura agreed.

Lance was also very focused on his food. Shiro looked up at Coran and noticed Keith wasn’t with him.

“Where’s Keith?”.

“Oh! Number 4 wasn’t feeling so well”.

Shiro’s worry reflected on all his face “Is he okay?”.

“Oh yeah, yeah. Just a headache!” Coran lied hoping that Shiro will buy it.

Shiro stood up from his seat “I’ll go see how he’s doing”.

Coran jumped from his seat at that word “No!”.

Everyone on the table focused on Coran, all with confusion in their faces by the sudden outburst on the table.

“Huh?”.

“It’s just that... he was cranky and you know how Keith is, he doesn’t want to be bothered” He excused himself with a nervous laugh at the end.

Shiro still didn’t seemed to convinced but he sit back on his chair “I guess you’re right, Keith hates when people focus too much on him”.

“Yes, exactly!” Coran exclaimed, took a piece of pizza and started eating it so he wouldn’t have to answer anymore questions.

Shiro just played along and decided to let his worry down a bit and enjoy dinner with the team.

The next few days were very calm, Keith still wasn’t feeling at his 100% but he didn’t let that stop him, he kept pretending to the team (specially Shiro) that he was okay, that he wasn’t crumbling everyday from the pressure of trying to fit in with all of them. The team had been training this days, Shiro and Allura insisted that they needed to be on their top shape in case then Galra suddenly attacked. Finally there was a day were they got a bit of rest from training, everyone was on the resting room except for Keith, who went to make Coran some company while he made some repairs to the castle, him and the older altean became closer, Keith started to trust Coran and decided to share a bit of his problems with him, Coran listened to Keith and gave him some advices.

Meanwhile the other paladins were slumped in the sofa chatting about random stuff. Lance entered the room alongside Pidge with excitement and carrying a little box.

“Guess who found our vlogs!?” He showed proudly the box.

“Eh... didn’t Coran said that we couldn’t watch them?” Hunk questioned unsure.

“Yeah, but it’s totally unfair that we had to do it and we aren’t even able to watch them!” Pidge exclaimed “Besides, I bet you all want to see how your video went”.

Everyone stayed on silence considering what Pidge said, even Shiro.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to watch...” Allura pointed.

“See, even Allura agrees!” Lance pointed.

Shiro laughed “Yeah, I guess it couldn’t hurt and I agree with Pidge, we have the right to watch them”.

“Wohoo!” Lance threw himself to the couch and let all the small colored disks fall into the table.

Hunk observed the small shiny disks and gasped “They’re even color coded...”.

Allura observed the disks and started handing them “Ok, so: yellow to Hunk, green to Pidge, black to Shiro, red to Keith, orange to Coran and pink to me” She left Keith and Coran disks on the table.

“And where do we watch them?” Shiro asked.

“Wait a second, I’ll go for the device” Allura said and sprinted out of the room.

“If Alteans are soooo modern... why disks?” Lance asked looking at his.

“I don’t think this are normal disk” Pidge pointed and observed that inside of them there was energy flow “It’s more like injected... altean data?”.

“Wow” Hunk exclaimed observing inside of it.

Shiro saw Keith disk on the table and sighed “I wonder where he is...”.

Allura came back holding a small blue bar “I’m back!” She placed it on the table “Alright, who’s first?”.

“We should go in order” Pidge suggested and grabbed Coran’s disk “Coran was first so...”.

“Is it alright if we watch it without his permission?” Shiro asked to Allura.

The princess brushed him off “I’m sure he won’t mind that much” She took the disk out of Pidge hands and placed it on top on the blue device. An holographic screen appeared with the video “Play” Allura commanded and the video started.

“Awesome!” Lance said with excitement.

The team watched Coran’s vlog, Allura laughed at the anecdotes of Coran as a space pirate, everyone kind of did actually. Next it was Hunk’s video turn, he talked about how he had always been a great fan of technology and food, also he showed how to prepare a simple recipe of “space cake” like he called it.

“Space cake, really?” Pidge mocked at him.

“I’m not making one for your birthday next year if you keep mocking the poor cake”.

Then it was Allura, she started describing and showing some photos of Altea and how her life has before the war.

“Altea sound beautiful, princess” Shiro pointed.

She sighed “You would all loved it, it was certainly very mesmerizing and peaceful back in those years”.

Pidge vlog was purely about robotics and a bit of Matt and her relationship back on earth, how they pranked and used to tease each other everyday (her eyes got a little watery).

“I wonder how Matt is right now...” She asked to no one in particular.

Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder “We’ll find him Pidge, I promise”.

Shiro’s was him telling how he entered the Garrison, how it was being captive by the Galra and he even mention a little bit of how he met Keith back in the days.

“Wait, I have a question” Lance interrumpted.

“Yeah?”.

“Was Keith always this... moody?”.

Shiro laughed “Well, actually... yeah. It’s just how he is Lance”.

“Didn’t you get tired of it sometimes?”.

“Nah, Keith is like a little brother to me, I wouldn’t change him one bit”.

Lance vlog was him talking about Cuba mostly, how was life in there, how is each member of his family and at the end he gave a couple of unnecessary dating and beauty tips that no one needed.

“It was all going fine until the tips arrive...” Pidge pointed.

“Oh, shut up Pidge! I know you loved them!” Lance ruffled her hair.

“Ok, so the last one is Keith’s” Allura took the red disk.

“Wait! Should we watch his?” Hunk asked nervous “I don’t want him to explode on us”.

“Shiro?” Allura asked him.

“Hmm, I don’t think it’s the big deal considering the fact that he wasn’t enchanted with the idea of the vlog”.

“I’m kinda curious about what he said, we don’t really know that much about him” Pidge pointed.

“I bet is emo stuff” Lance added.

“Could you quit it with that?” Hunk asked.

“I’m just pointing facts”.

Shiro observed the disks for a couple of seconds, thinking if they should watch it or not. He finally nodded “Let’s watch it, I doubt there’s something private on there”.

Allura placed the red disk and sat on her spot again. The video started playing:

_“I’m Keith, the pilot of the Black lion...” He looked to the side a bit clueless “What should I say?”_

_“I’m a paladin, I fly the black lion”_

_“I... I said that already. see? This is why I’m bad at this. What else am I supposed to tell you?”._

Lance couldn’t help to laugh “He is so cute when he is clueless”.

“ _Okay, um... I guess I’m part Galra”_

“ _I guess being part Galra is a big deal...” He observed the Blade “That might explain why I was never really good at connecting with people...” He played with the Blade in his hands, trying to avoid the camera and then leaving it once again in the table._

Shiro smiled softly at that, he did knew that Keith had a hard time trying to open to people.

_“It’s like that one time Lance suggested a chant for the team” He placed a finger on his temple “I still don’t understand why wouldn’t I just say Voltron” He let his hands fall in the table “It-its so much faster! One person says it, alright? Done!” He hits the table with his fists angrily “I say Voltron and then the chant is over!” He got closer to the camera “It doesn’t have to be complicated!” Keith let his back hit the chair a bit more calm._

_He closed his eyes in show of his repentance “I-I am so sorry, I’m so sorry, I guess... I’m a bit of a temper some”._

_He opened his eyes once again “I don’t know why I am that way, maybe... I’m naturally untrusting because my mom left me...” His voice started to crack._

“Uh... guys, maybe we shouldn’t have watched this...” Hunk pointed. Everyone was now paying a lot of attention, this was something they didn’t knew about the red paladin.

“ _So, instead of accepting people into my life... I push them away before... they reject me” Keith let himself slump back into the chair in frustration._

“Keith...” Shiro murmured and saw how Allura had her hand in her mouth, Pidge watery eyes and Hunk wiping a tear from his cheeks, Lance in the other hand... looked frustrated and at the border of tears.

_He closed his eyes “Guess I have some walls up...” He started rubbing his fingers. He stayed quiet and let his head fall into his hand, he rised up the head to face the camera with watery eyes a couple of second later. He hit the table even harder than last time with his fist and letting his face fall, entirely looking at the table, with his hair hanging and his face out of the camera picture._

_“I’m-im outta here” He shook his head and let a sniff come out “Get me out of here!” He stood up from the chair with despair “I’m outta here!” He shouted again, getting away “I said I wouldn’t cry!”._

The video ended and everyone stayed in complete silence, not sure about what do say or do next. The door behind them opened, Coran entered followed by Keith. He saw the screen with an image of him and immediately melted. Coran saw the image too and gasped.

“I told you not to watch the vlogs!” He shouted.

Keith was now leaning against the wall, his face buried in his hands. 

Lance was the first to react, he jumped from the couch to his feet and got closer to Keith, he first touched his shoulder and then gave him a strong embrace without saying anything. Keith was now tearing up, he just wanted to disappear.

“I-I’m so sorry, Keith, I didn’t...” Lance started crying too, he squished him harder “I was acting like a total jerk all this time without knowing how you actually felt” He let out a sob “Please forgive me... I-I’m sorry, I don’t...”-

Keith didn’t knew how to respond, was Lance accepting him? More tears started to fall out of his eyes, he couldn’t form words right now but he managed to give a nod with his head and return the embrace. Soon another hand was on his shoulder, one in his head and when he opened his eyes, everyone was now hugging him.

“We didn’t knew you felt this way, Keith” Shiro said, his voice cracking.

“We’re sorry if we ever made you feel uncomfortable” Allura added.

After several minutes, they break the hug, everyone had tears on their eyes and soft smiles. Keith wiped away the tears on his cheeks “Thank you...”.

“There’s nothing to thank us” Lance said “In any case, we should thank you for being with us when we were acting like jerks all this time...” He lowered his head “Especially me”.

Keith placed a hand on the other boy shoulder “It’s not your fault, I have a bad temper and I always exploded to you all the time”. 

Lance smiled at him, Keith swear he saw a little blush on his cheeks “I guess were both to blame”.

Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair “How about if we forget all of this and watch the vlogs with Keith and Coran?”.

“Yeah! Keith has to watch them, Lance one is extremely ridiculous” Pidge added.

Hunk and Allura laughed at that, while Lance shot Pidge an angry glance “At least I don’t look like a total nerd on mine”.

“Ok, that’s enough” Shiro interrumpted “Keith? Do you want to watch the vlogs?”.

Keith cracked a small smiled and nodded “Yeah, it sound great”.

The team sat back into the sofa and started watching the vlogs from the beginning, Pidge and Lance were just laughing by everything while Allura seemed fascinated by the stories and activities the humans liked. Shiro and Hunk watched the videos with soft smiles on their faces. Coran sat beside Keith and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder.

“Are you feeling better, my boy?” He whispered to him.

Keith looked at Coran and nodded “Yeah, thank you for everything Coran”.

Coran winked at him and continued watching the videos. 

Keith was happy that they were all enjoying the moment, it reminded him of that times when he went out with his father to watch a movie, little memories that made him remember that there was someone that cared and loved him a lot before. Since his father died, he dreamed everyday that his mom would come and take him with her, he dreamed and wished everyday a family, someone in his life... but things didn’t came out as he wanted. He grew up lonely and depressed, there was nothing in this world for him except for a few memories and some objects that reminded him that he did have a family once.

When he met Shiro, it felt like if he had a family once again even though he tried to push him away several times, Shiro didn’t quit and stayed with him, never giving up on him, always supporting him in everything he could. 

And now... he met another 5 people, what started out as simple coincidence, turned into an awesome friendship, no... it turned into an amazing family...

The family he always wanted. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in just a couple of hours because my sweet child Keith deserves all the love.
> 
> As always: sorry if my English is bad, this is not my first language.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
